The Other Side
by xLostInTheSun
Summary: Tu ne m'as jamais raconté ce que c'était, la vie de Mangemort. Je n'ai jamais rien eu d'autre que la vision officielle des évènements, celle de mes parents. Je me demande simplement comment c'était, de l'autre côté.


**A/N : Réponse au thème "Des soldats de plomb".**

* * *

><p>— Tu ne m'as jamais raconté ce que c'était, la vie de Mangemort.<p>

Draco ouvrit brusquement les yeux pour trouver ceux de son amante fixé sur la marque dessinée sur son avant-bras.

— Pardon ? dit-il en se relevant un peu, les draps de soie glissant sur son torse nu.

Rose haussa les épaules.

— Je n'ai jamais rien eu d'autre que la vision officielle des évènements, celle de mes parents. Je me demande simplement comment c'était, de l'autre côté.

— Il y a une raison pour que la vision de tes parents soit la version officielle.

— Tu ne veux pas répondre ?

— Evidemment que non.

Rose se mit à faire la moue et Draco soupira.

— Arrête de faire la gamine, Rose.

— Ce sont des choses qui arrivent, quand on baise quelqu'un de dix-neuf ans, tu sais ?

Draco préféra éluder la remarque.

— A quoi ça t'avancerait, de savoir ? Tu n'étais même pas née, quand les Guerres du Sang se sont produites.

— Et alors ? Je n'étais pas née non plus pendant les révoltes de Gobelins et pourtant le professeur Binns a jugé utile de me les enseigner.

— Eh bien reporte toi à ce que t'a dit Binns sur les Mangemorts, ça te suffira.

— Tu crois vraiment qu'on a eu droit à une description détaillée de vos vies ? Tout ce que ce professeur m'aie appris, c'est que tu as essayé de tuer Dumbledore et que ton manoir a servi de quartier général à Voldemort.

— Et crois-moi, c'est largement suffisant.

Rose sembla hésiter quelques secondes avant de se lever. Draco laissa son regard se promener le long de ses courbes et de sa peau nue avant de se rendre compte qu'elle ramassait ses vêtements sur le sol.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

— C'est pourtant évident, non ? Je m'en vais.

— Où ça ?

— Loin de toi, et sois assuré que je ne reviendrai pas. Je couche avec toi parce que j'en ai marre d'être la petite princesse chérie de mes parents, coincée dans sa tour dorée. Je n'ai pas besoin que tu te transformes en réplique de mon père.

Elle avait remis sa culotte et son tee-shirt quand Draco réalisa qu'elle était sérieuse et qu'elle allait quitter la pièce et probablement sa vie. Et il n'était pas prêt à la laisser partir. Pas encore.

— J'ai failli le tuer, tu sais ?

Rose releva la tête.

— Quoi ?

— Ton père. Il a failli mourir à cause de moi.

Alors Draco entreprit de lui raconter, ses tentatives désespérées d'atteindre Dumbledore cette année là, qui avaient failli coûter la vie de deux élèves. Il lui raconta comment pour sauver l'honneur de sa famille, il avait failli déchirer celle de Rose. Il lui raconta ces deux années de terreur, à redouter à chaque seconde que son avant-bras ne le brûle. Il lui raconta comment il avait vu sa tante torturer la mère de Rose, à quelques mètres de lui à peine, comment il avait senti les cris de Hermione Granger lui transpercer les oreilles et ceux de Ron Weasley, dans les cachots, lui transpercer le coeur même s'il ne l'aurait jamais reconnu devant personne. Il lui raconta tout, la peur, les meurtres auxquels il avait assisté, le malaise qui s'emparait de lui à chaque fois que Voldemort était présent dans une pièce, la honte de voir son père ramper devant le Seigneur des Ténèbres, sa culpabilité à espérer que Potter finirait par les sortir de là...

— Quoi que tu te sois imaginé, Rose, ça n'avait rien de glorieux. Nous n'étions pas des hommes au service d'une cause en laquelle ils croyaient, nous n'étions que des soldats de plombs au service d'un despote. C'est pour ça, que la vision de tes parents est celle qui compte le plus.

Rose semblait un peu secouée par les révélations de Draco. Il se rendit compte qu'apprendre que la personne avec qui on couche régulièrement a failli tuer votre père devait être quelque chose d'un peu étrange. Elle hésita un instant, mais elle finit par dire :

— Ce n'est pas parce que la vision du camp vainqueur est plus glorieuse qu'elle a plus de valeur que la tienne, Malfoy.

Elle ramassa sa jupe, l'enfila rapidement, et après avoir remis ses cheveux en place, elle ajouta :

— Je t'enverrai un hibou pour savoir quand on pourra se revoir. J'ai besoin d'aller voir mes parents.

Et sans un mot de plus, elle sortit de la chambre d'hôtel. Mais elle reviendrait, et Draco se dit que peut-être devrait-il l'imiter. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu les siens.


End file.
